


You're More Intoxicating Than the Drink

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [158]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Body Shots, Drinking, Gallavich, M/M, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong><br/>    <em>Based on a prompt: </em><br/>  </strong><br/>  <em>Mickey and Ian taking body shots off of each other at the Alibi.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	You're More Intoxicating Than the Drink

It was a Saturday night and the Alibi Room was buzzing.

Sure, there weren’t a whole lot of people but everyone was running on a high, it was just a good night in general.

Mickey sat at the bar with Ian as Mandy danced with Debbie. He had a beer in one hand and the other hand on Ian’s knee.

“Still think the Sox were robbed,” he said, taking a big swig and Ian chuckled.

“You’re too biased to form a logical opinion,” Ian grinned. “Finish your damn drink.”

“What, gonna turn in early or somethin’?” Mickey asked, finishing off the last of his beer.

“Maybe,” Ian shrugged.

“You guys are leaving already?” Kev said from behind the bar. “Early night for the two of you ain’t it?”

“I never said I was done drinkin’,” Mickey said.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Kev said. “Two of you want a couple of shots?”

Mickey gave Ian a grin and he rolled his eyes with a playful eyebrow raise.

“Make it two tequilas,” he said.

“Lemon or lime’s a buck extra,” Kev said.

“Of course it is,” Mickey said.

“Bring it on,” Ian said and Kev poured two shots and handed them a salt shaker and some lemon wedges.

Mickey went to grab the salt but Ian caught his wrist in his hand instead.

“Oh no, we’re gonna do this my way,” he said, taking the salt from the table. “And you can’t say anything about it.”

He licked the inside of his wrist and shook the salt over it to make it stick. Mickey just shook his head.

“You love makin’ a scene don’t you?” he said as he grabbed Ian’s hand to run his tongue over the patch of salt.

He dragged it slowly before he was pulling away to do the shot and then suck on the lemon wedge.

“Was that so hard?” he said with a smirk and Mickey kicked his shin gently.

“Alright wise-ass, your turn,” Mickey said, dragging his thumb over his tongue and then wiping it on his neck. “Get the damn salt.”

Ian shook a little over the spot on his neck and Mickey grabbed the lemon wedge, shoving it between his teeth and looking up at him with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Ian laughed for a moment before his lips were parted over the patch of salt and he was sucking gently on his soft skin. It wasn’t just the salt he was tasting, it was Mickey, and that was something he always found to be exquisite.

He pulled back after only a few moments too long and took the shot, pulling Mickey in to take the lemon from between his lips.

“Hey, who said you could start the shots without me?” Mandy said, slightly out of breath as she came over and leant on the bar. “Kev! Catch me up!”

He took out another glass and poured her one, only she took the salt off her own wrist.

“Man, it’s been a long time since I did body shots,” Kev said. “You wanna do ‘em properly?”

He had a big grin on his face and Mickey just shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Yeah, come on Mickey, get up on the bar,” Kev said and Mickey laughed as he shook his head.

“No fuckin’ way,” he said.

“Well you’re fucking boring, Ian, up on the bar,” he said.

Ian shrugged, hopping up off the seat and Mickey grunted in frustration.

“Shirt off, you know how to do it?”

“I worked in a bar for a while, I know how to do it,” Ian said, stripping his shirt off with a few jeers from around the room.

“Show off,” Mickey muttered.

“Alright Mickey, ready for another one?” Kev asked with a grin as Ian sat back and Kev readied the bottle of tequila.

“I am _not_ doin’ a shot of you,” he said.

“I’ll do it!” Mandy said and Mickey glared at her.

“That’s the fucking spirit!” Kev said. “Ready?”

Mickey folded his arms tightly as Kev poured the tequila over Ian’s navel and a little up the crease between his toned muscles. Mandy grinned as Ian put the lemon between his teeth and she pulled her hair back as she ran her tongue over him and used it to drink up the last of the liquor.

She leaned over to his lips and took the lemon, lips just brushing Ian’s before she was pulling back and taking the lemon from her mouth with a loud grin. Ian propped himself up a little and gave Mickey a look, to which he rolled his eyes and got up from his stool.

“Alright, alright, no more lickin’ on him,” he said, giving Mandy a friendly elbow in the side. “Pour another one.”

“There you go!” Kev said and Ian gave Mickey a wink before he lay back down.

He poured more tequila over him and Mickey mumbled to Ian before he leant it.

“The things I do for you…”

He left a kiss on his navel, the liquor harsh on his tongue but he hardly cared as it dragged across Ian’s taut skin and his fingers grazed his side. He kissed his way up his chest, tongue catching the liquid before it dripped down his side.

He pulled his wet mouth away, looking up to Ian’s mouth where his lips held the lemon in place. As Mickey dipped his head down to take it Ian cupped the back of his head with his hand and held him there a moment, letting him go once he sucked down the sweet juice of the lemon.

The people standing nearby cheered and Mickey rolled his eyes, throwing the lemon rind at Kev before sitting back on his stool.

Ian got up with a grin, taking back his shirt and hopping off the bar, taking Mickey by the scruff of his jacket and kissing him properly. He sat down beside him and put his chin on his shoulder.

“That was fun,” he murmured and Mickey scoffed.

“Oh you liked having my sister’s lips all over you huh?” he said and Ian chuckled.

“You know, it almost felt the same, except her lips were just lips and yours… well yours were the only ones I _really_ felt…” he whispered.

Mickey shook his head. “How many of those shots you had?”

“Come on, make it an early night,” he said. “We can grab a bottle… I know of a few places I’d like to lick that off of but they’re not really appropriate for a bar…”

A sly grin slipped onto Mickey’s lips. “That so, huh?”

“Let’s get out of here.”

Mickey grinned, he didn’t need much more convincing.


End file.
